As processings of various kinds of materials, there has been a method of carrying out grinding or cutting with grinding powders. In this method, a workpiece to be processed is fixed on a machine table with a vise or chuck, and the workpiece is finished on the surface or formed with grooves or shaped in cores by relative movement exerted between the machine table and a grindstone mounted on a main shaft and rotating at high speed.
However, conventionally, the machine table merely held the workpiece and it reciprocated or rotated as holding the workpiece. Therefore, since the grindstone was only pressed against the workpiece at a fixed load while rotating, the processing efficiency was extremely lowered, if the workpiece was the ceramics as said above. The processed precision was bad, and complicated and fine shapes could not be created.
A supersonic impact grinding method has been known as a countermeasure to the above problem, where the grindstone is provided to a supersonic oscillator at a hone end and is given the supersonic oscillation so that the grinding powders are beaten against the workpiece to accelerate brittle fracture.
However, since this method must make the grindstone resonate at a determined certain frequency of supersonic vibrator, usable grindstones are limited with respect to shapes or sizes, and a once assembled supersonic vibrating unit cannot be changed. So, the processing is limited to forming of bores, and since the grindstone shaped in cup cannot be attached in mass, wide surfaces cannot be finish -processed. Besides, the hones should be disposed in series and in multi-step for effecting enough displacement of the grindstone, and further a special attention should be paid for securing rigidity of a tool support. Accordingly, there is a problem that an apparatus is large-scaled and expensive.
The present invention has been designed to solve the above problems. It is an object of the invention to provide a device for vibrating materials to be ground, where restrictions about the condition as the tool side are cancelled, and the workpiece is positioned on the table of the processing machine having main shafts for grinder of the machining center, only by which the workpiece can be processed with the grinding powders at high efficiency and high precision.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for vibrating materials to be ground, which may easily realize complicated processings with an electric discharging process, an electrolytic process and others.